


Don't Expect a Discount (Undying Love)

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, M/M, Pizza, Socially Awkward Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's embarrassment is enjoy too much by Laura but Derek doesn't mind cause he got a boyfriend out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Expect a Discount (Undying Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this.](http://miserydesigns.tumblr.com/post/107146117692/princeharrehs-princeharrehs-princeharrehs)
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr.](http://dylans-happytrail.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Really short but I've had this in my head for awhile now so I thought I'd share.

"Laura,  _please_ you call it in." Derek begged, pushing the phone across the table to her. Their parents had left for their date night and left money for them to order in. "You know how awkward I get when I talk on the phone."

"You want pizza than you order it." Laura replied shoving the phone back.

"Fine! We can get Mexican than." Derek retorted leaving the phone sitting in the middle of the table.

"What? No!" Cora yelled. "I wanted pizza too."

Laura threw her hands up in resignation, having been out numbered. "Well, I'm not ordering it for you." She replied stubbornly and stomping out of the room.

Derek gave Cora a sweet grin.

"Nope, you're older, big brother. You call."

Derek sighed and picked up the phone to call in the order.

"I love you," Derek said into the phone as he was about to hang up. He stared at Cora in horror as his mind caught up to what he just said. He didn't know this guy, he had said it out of habit.

"Love you too." The guy on the other line replied. 

" _What?"_ Derek squeaked after what seemed like a lifetime but was probably only a minuet. _  
_

The guy laughed lightly, a laugh he could get use to hearing. "I hope you're not expecting a discount just cause we confessed our undying love for each other." Pizza guy replied without missing a beat.

"I.. I, uh, of course not.." Derek answered flustered by the whole ordeal.

The guy laughed again. "Your pizza will be there in 20 minuets." Is all he said before hanging up.

 

: :

 

"How do you  _accidentally_ tell someone you love them?" Laura was asking for what was the hundredth time when someone knocked on the door.

Derek froze in his place before moving to answer the door. He hoped to hell that it wasn't The Guy. He opened the door to find a tan skinned boy with a crooked jaw. "H-how much do I owe you?" He asked nervously, wondering if he was going to bring it up and mortify Derek some more.

"$24.04." He replied easily, giving Derek a once over like he was deciding something.

Derek handed over the cash and took the pizza. He was about to head inside when the delivery boy, Scott, Derek noticed his name tag, stopped him.

"My friend wanted me to give you this." He placed a napkin with a note scribbled on it on top of the pizza box.

"Uh, okay," Derek said before closing the door and heading to the living room, where Laura and Cora were ease dropping.

"So, what did his friend give you?" Cora asked with excitement bouncing on the sofa.

"It's a note." Derek picked up the napkin.

"What does it say?" Laura asked, having way too much fun with Derek's embarrassment.

Derek shrugged and started reading it.

                                                           _This is sort of cheesy but you are one supreme slice._

_Yours truly,_

_The guy you confessed you undying love to. (AKA Stiles.)_

_P.s. - You sound adorable when you are flustered._

He read the note out loud face growing redder the more he read. "He also gave me his number. What should I do?"  He asked his sisters.

"That is the stupidest question I've ever heard, Der. Obviously you have to call him!" Laura yelled.

 

: :

 

So Derek did and a little less than a year later they were dating.

 


End file.
